Trucy's Father's Day Present
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: Trucy has the best, BEST, BEEEEEST Father's Day present for Phoenix EVER.


**A/N: Hey, so this is a pretty late Father's Day fic! **

**Pairings: Nick/Maya ^^ My fave you know? Of course you do! ****Oh yeah! Thanks for everyone that visited my profile and read my other stories! Especially Magatama Tsubasa! ~**

**DISCLAIMER: ...I dislike redundancy sir. It's a fanfiction is it not?**

* * *

><p>It was Father's day and Trucy Wright had planned the best possible thing she could ever think of to give to her daddy. EVER. THE BEST THING EVER. <strong>EVER. <strong> Phoenix had recently been cleared of his forgery charges and Trucy decided that it was time to re-connect severed ties with friends and people he was close too.

She's planned an elaborate (and yes, over-the-top) scheme and she even dragged Apollo into helping her! Now, the pair of half-siblings sat in the couches in the office discussing the next steps of their plan.

"Polly! Polly! You've distracted Daddy right?" Trucy's face was one of pure determination. She couldn't and she wouldn't mess up _this_ plan! Even if it was Apollo's fault. No…_especially_ if it were Apollo's fault. That just couldn't happen!

Apollo frowned and sighed, looking over an old, slightly tattered contacts list. "Yes Trucy! For the absolute _last_ time, I sent him to the grocery store to get some stuff for me. I told him that we were busy investigating a case and since he wasn't doing anything, could he please go get me some things."

Trucy just blankly stared. "Wow, and how did it feel asking your _boss_ to go do your shopping?"

Apollo's frown grew deeper. "Awkward. Very awkward Trucy. And since this is _Mr. Wright_ we're talking about, he gave me one of his shady half-glares and asked me what for? That I thought I was in charge now?" he sighed. "Not fun…you know you owe me right?"

Trucy nodded absently, now going over the people in the contacts list, running a finger under each name. "You got everyone right Apollo? Like…him, and him and her and…her?" Trucy gently rubbed her finger over the name of the last person she had mentioned and showed Apollo the book.

Apollo bit his lip a little and nodded. "It wasn't that hard really…Most of the guests were pretty eager to come and celebrate the good news and stuff. Some were reluctant or unsure at first, but when I told them it was a father's day gift for him from you, many of them agreed to come."

Trucy grinned. "See Polly? I'm special!" She bounced up and down on her toes and turned on the small light blue netbook she'd recently bought for herself. '_Even though there's both Polly's laptop and Daddy's laptop, they're always so busy with it. Apollo needs it for "notes" and "research" or something, and Daddy always seems to be emailing someone…' _It's only fair that she should buy one for herself right?

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Right, special. The guests had a lot of comments about you Trucy."

Trucy, still looking at the contacts list and sending out some last-minute emails, uninterestedly asked, "Oh yeah? What comments?"

Apollo smirked. "Well, one guy seemed to think you were Mr. Wright's biological daughter and started shouting 'Niiiiiiiiiiiiick! That doooooooooooog! What if her mother's my beautiful Iris? Or-Or my adorable Maya?'"

Trucy frowned and turned to look at Apollo. "But Polly…Who's Iris? I mean, I know who Miss Maya is, obviously, but, who's Miss Iris?"

Apollo shrugged. "I dunno. None of my business I guess. Anyway, another girl seemed to think the same thing until I interrupted her yelling and shouted that you were adopted. She started ranting to me about how she couldn't believe 'Mr. Nick'." Apollo blinked several times and frowned again.

"Well….that doesn't matter right now Polly." Trucy flapped a white-gloved hand at Apollo dismissively. "I just sent out the latest emails. Are you ready Polly? Everything's set up?"

Apollo nodded and gestured around the room. "Didn't you see the, oh I don't know…Streamers? Balloons? Charley wearing a freaking PARTY HAT?"

Trucy ignored everything except for the Charley comment and retorted, "It's _Mr._ Charley to you Apollo. And he's wearing the party hat 'cuz he's special too." Trucy pointed at her own party hat on her head.

Apollo just shook his head sighing and went to open the door as the first wave of guests arrived.

* * *

><p>Phoenix stuck the keys in the lock, slowly turning it because…Something didn't feel right. Before he left, agreeing to do Apollo's chores, (not without suspicious glares of course! Phoenix chuckled softly to himself) Apollo had been flustered and he had 3 Psyche-Locks going across him, hiding something.<p>

'_Tch, whatever. I got his stupid hair gel and pudding. I mean, _**my**_ hair is all-natural, I don't even _**need**_ hair gel.'_ Phoenix stepped into the office, completely wary. All the lights were off and he could have sworn he heard some "Shhh! He's coming!" s. And…did he hear _Larry? _Phoenix shook his head and thought '_Please don't let this be a-'_

"SURPRISE! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" Trucy ran up to him and hugged him, pulling him to talk to the guests.

'-_surprise party…' _Phoenix dropped the bags of groceries and looked around the room amazed. It really was Larry! And Edgeworth, haven't seen _him_ in a while. "Where've you been Edgeworth old pal?" Phoenix laughed and shook hands with Edgeworth since hugging just didn't seem to suit Edgeworth.

Edgeworth managed a stiff smile at Phoenix, replying, "I could ask you the same Wright."

Phoenix walked through the crowd of people laughing, saying thank yous and explaining to Larry, "Nononononono, you've got it all wrong Larry! I _adopted_ Trucy!"

Apollo was mesmerized by this complete and sudden change in his mentor/boss. Phoenix had become a different person just by stepping through the door and seeing many of his old colleagues and friends again. Apollo glanced at Trucy who gave him a huge grin and a thumbs-up.

He nodded and went over to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, there's someone who wants to meet you…" Phoenix was grinning wide at Apollo and Trucy and he choke-hugged them. "You guys! Did you really plan all this? Really?" He was smiling like a small child as he waved and thanked many of the guests for coming.

Trucy nodded and smiled just grinned just as wide as her father. "Yeah daddy! I planned EVERYTHING!" Apollo looked down and muttered, "I helped too…I was the one that found all the guests and contacted them…"

Phoenix smirked at Apollo and patted him on the back. "Thanks for that Apollo! And…what was that about someone wanting to meet me?"

Before Apollo could reply, a certain 16-year old spirit medium-in-training ran up to him and pretty much glomped him….**hard.** Then she slapped him…**hard.**

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! It's been so long! A-And how could you? Mystic Maya was so lonely and-and-and…" Pearls continued sobbing and hugging and ranting as the Master of Kurain herself put a hand on Pearls' shoulder, immediately silencing her as she turned toward Phoenix.

A hint of a sad smile played on the edges of her lips as she calmly said, "Happy Father's Day Nick. That's a special daughter you have huh?"

Phoenix stepped towards her, stunned. "M-Maya? I-Is that really you? I…"

Suddenly Maya rushed forward and closed the gap between them with a just as sudden kiss, right there, right in front of everyone. Phoenix was alarmed but kissed her back, hugging her around the waist in the process.

It was completely silent in the room as everyone watched the reunion of the two lovers…until there were two high pitched shrieks from two teenage girls standing right beside each other.

"OHMIGOSH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT MR. NICK AND MYSTIC MAYA WERE SPECIAL SOMEONES!" Pearls' face was flushed as she proclaimed Phoenix and Maya's love for each other to everyone in the room who were either grinning, smirking like they knew (which they probably did) and in Larry's case…at a loss for words.

"EEEEEK! DADDY, DADDY! IS MISS MAYA GONNA BE MY NEW MOMMY?" Trucy screamed into the awkward silence, watching the blushing couple with a ferocious intensity.

Phoenix finally looked up at Trucy and smiled at Maya. "Well, I sure hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (And read my other works! ^.^) Oh yeah...<strong>

**(For those of you that read Magatama Tsubasa...you didn't tell me if you still want cameos of my friends or not xD They cheer me up)**


End file.
